Off Limits
by AnGeL BaBii
Summary: [UPDATED 3-29-05]Would you do anything for the man of your dreams? Most would...but what if it meant betraying your Best Friend? (John Cena, Charlie Haas, OC)
1. Chapter 1: Getting Ready to Go

***Another Story..this one is a John Cena fic this time, I actually got another idea for a story I'm trying to pull together and it will probably turn out to be a Randy fic so I decided to make this one a John story lol, so here ya go!***  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Hey Cristy, wait up!" yelled Laura as she hurried to catch up with her best friend.  
  
Cristina waited patiently as Laura ran up to her, "So how was your first day teaching?" Cristina asked as the two girls headed out Donna's Hip-hop Studio.  
  
"It was...interesting," Laura laughed. "You know, I can always use a hand in there," she hinted at Cristina.  
  
Cristina laughed as she fished through her bag for her car keys, "No thanks, I'll leave the teaching to you, besides you know me I'd just be another kid you'd have to yell at" she laughed as she popped the trunk.  
  
Laura laughed, "True, sometimes I wonder if you're 12 instead of 20."  
  
"Whatever," Cristina laughed as she put her stuff away and went to the drivers side and opened the door.  
  
"So, did you tell Karen that you'll be away for most of the summer?" Laura asked as she piled into the passengers side.  
  
Cristina started up the car and sighed, "Yes, and she wasn't too happy about it either...so if you so happen to get an angry phone call from a certain dance instructor tonight--think nothing of it" Cristina smiled and drove out the parking lot.  
  
"Gee--thanks Cristy, now she has an excuse to yell at me," Laura said.  
  
Cristina laughed, "So is lover boy going to meet us at the airport?" she asked, referring to Laura's boyfriend of 3 years, John Cena. Her and Laura will be traveling with John for the summer so Laura can spend more time with him.  
  
"Yes," Laura smiled brightly at the thought of her boyfriend.  
  
Cristina looked at Laura's expression in disgust, " Remind me why I'm even going with you -- so I can witness you two playing tonsil hockey and making lovey dovey faces all summer? You know I could be going to New York instead."  
  
Laura poked her tongue out at Cristina and said, "You're there to keep yours truly entertained while John is busy working."  
  
Cristina looked over and said sarcastically, "Gee--I know I'm loved."  
  
"And besides New York is only going to be three weeks, so what would you do the rest of the summer?", Laura pointed out.  
  
Cristina pulled into the driveway and cut the ignition, "You know the usual, get drunk, sleep with a different guy overnight." She laughed as Laura slapped her and ran out the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cristina checked her watch and sighed, "Laura--let's go!"  
  
"Hold on I'm almost done!" came a response from upstairs.  
  
Cristina rolled her eyes and flicked on the TV, God it took Laura forever to pack. Cristina was busy flicking through channels when the door bell rang. Cristina groaned and went to answer it, she opened it to reveal none other than John Cena.   
  
"Hey Cena," Cristina said as she held opened the door for him to enter.  
  
"Hey Garcia", replied John as he walked past her.  
  
"I thought you were meeting us at the airport," Cristina said as she closed the door and sat down on the couch, grabbing the remote.  
  
"Well, I couldn't wait to see Laura so I decided to just come over," John replied as he flopped down beside Cristina.  
  
"Yo Laura--your boytoy's here!" Cristina shouted.  
  
"Uhh--Hold on I'll be right down," came Laura's reply.  
  
Cristina sighed impatiently, "She said that 15 minutes ago" she said as she continued to flick through channels.  
  
"I resent the boytoy comment," John said.  
  
"You resent the truth?" Cristina asked confused. "Your the one who waits on her hand and foot and following her around like a lost puppy," she laughed.  
  
John grabbed the remote from Cristina and turned to a music station, Cristina glared at him and snatched it back, turning the channel back to what was on. John looked over at Cristina and tried to snatch it back but she moved the remote out of his way and slapped him on the arm.  
  
"Ow, that hurt," John said.  
  
"Aww poor baby, you need Laura to make it all better?" Cristina said as she fluttered her eyelashes playfully.  
  
"All right that's it!" John yelled as he pounced onto Cristina.  
  
"Ew get the fuck off me before I push your ass onto the floor!" Cristina yelled.  
  
John laughed and started to tickle Cristina in her weak spot, her lower thigh, where her knee was. Cristina yelled and tried to push him off but he was too strong and continued. Cristina caught John off guard and pushed him off the couch, John grabbed Cristina and brought her down ontop of him.  
  
The two bursts out laughing and Cristina tried to get up but John pulled her back down, the two starred at each other for a minute before hearing a shriek and the sound the footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
Cristina and John quickly stood got up as Laura rushed down the stairs and into John's open arms, Cristina looked on with amusement at the two lovers.  
  
"Baby I missed you so much!" Laura said as she gave John a passionate kiss. Cristina turned away, when two people start to kiss, that's her cue to leave.  
  
"I missed you too baby," said John as he hugged Laura tightly. "Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah my stuff is by the steps," Laura said as John went to go get them. "Cristy? Where are you?" Laura said.  
  
Cristina came out the kitchen with a bottle of soda, "Here--I didn't want to ruin your moment", she laughed.  
  
Laura laughed as John came with the bags, the three then headed out the door to the airport.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***Sooo how was it? I hope it wasn't too bad but as always, Let me know if you want this continued, this is just something that popped into my head during my Spanish class so it might not be the best. So Review and let me know!!!!!!*** 


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Feelings

Chapter 2:  
  
Tuesday, April 20th  
  
Cristina sighed while flipping through a magazine, her and Laura were in the arena watching, well Laura was watching, John practice in the ring.  
  
"Isn't he just great?" Laura said dreamily as she kept her eyes on John.  
  
Cristina rolled her eyes and continued to read the magazine article, Laura looked over at Cristina and sighed, "You know Cristy--You need a man, you deserve to be happy just like me".  
  
Cristina put the magazine down and raised her eyebrow at Laura, "You mean happy as in not having a life and waiting by the phone all day in case he calls? Gee--I'm really missing out".  
  
Laura flicked Cristina off as a response to her sarcastic remark, Cristina smiled and said, "No thanks hun--that's John's job".  
  
"Shut up!" Laura said as she pushed Cristina. "Seriously though--I'm going to hook you up with someone--someone here".  
  
Cristina sighed and lifted the magazine up to finish reading, "No thanks Laura--if I wanted a phone relationship I'd call up one of those personal ads".  
  
"It's not just a phone relationship Cristy--With John and I, it's so much more than that", Laura said.  
  
Cristina looked over at Laura and said, "Oh yes--It's like that movie type love isn't it? Where boy meets girl and girl thinks-no KNOWS he's the one and they get married and live happily ever after? Please Laura--Let me introduce you to a thing I like to call REALITY!"  
  
Laura glared at Cristina, "You know just because you are scared of love doesn't mean it doesn't exists!"  
  
Cristina let out a sarcastic laugh, "Me scared of love? HA! That's like being freaked out about the boogy man, how can you be scared of something that doesn't exsist?!" Cristina threw down the magazine and walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cristina was walking around the arena for what it seemed like the billionth time that afternoon when she ran into someone.  
  
"What the--oh hey Garcia!"  
  
Cristina looked up to see John smiling down at her, Cristina sighed and tried to push past him, John grabbed her arm and said, "Hey-what's up with you?"  
  
Cristina snatched her arm back and said, "Nothing-just bored out of my fucking mind".  
  
John smiled and said, "Yeah it gets like that sometimes".  
  
Cristina looked around John, "Where's Laura? I thought you two would be tied by the leg", she said.  
  
John shrugged, "She's with Torrie somewhere--she seemed upset earlier, you know what's wrong?"  
  
"Let's just say that the truth hurts--and in her case it's a hard smack on the face", Cristina said.  
  
John looked confused, "Um okay--well if you're really bored you can come to the gym with me and work out".  
  
Cristina sighed and said, "Sure why not?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About two hours later:  
  
"Damn Garcia--how much do you work out?" John asked as he held the punching bag for Cristina as she hit it.  
  
Cristina continued to punch as she said, "Three times--a week in the gym--I run--the other three days and rest on Sunday".  
  
Cristina stopped and sat down on the bench and drank from her water bottle, John sat down on the floor and stretched out his legs. "You know you're more in shape than most of the women wrestlers", John pointed out.  
  
Cristina shrugged, "When you're a dancer you got to be in mad shape" she said.  
  
John stopped stretching and sat down on the bench beside Cristina and took a drink from her water bottle, "Laura doesn't work out as much as you though", he said.  
  
"Yeah, well she's the type that can eat whatever the hell she wants and doesn't gain a pound, me on the other hand if I eat a steak I'm in the gym for an hour working it off", Cristina said.  
  
John laughed, "Well looking at you; no one would ever know that".  
  
Cristina smiled, "So--three years-when you going to pop the big question?"  
  
John almost choked on the water, "Marriage?"  
  
Cristina rolled her eyes, "What else you idiot? She's been bothering me about it for the past month, "I wonder if he's going to propose? I hope he does I want to spend the rest of my life with him!" It's really annoying at times", she said.  
  
John sighed and handed Cristina the water, "Damn--I haven't even thought about it, I mean I love her and all but marriage? I don't think were ready for that".  
  
"No-you're not ready for it", Cristina pointed out.  
  
"Why are all of our conversations circled around Laura?" John asked.  
  
Cristina shrugged, "Only thing we have in common I guess".  
  
"No-we used to have a lot in common, you know we were friends before Laura came into the picture", John said.  
  
"We still are friends Cena", Cristina said in a "duh" tone.  
  
"Doesn't seem like it--we never hang out anymore, I miss that", John said.  
  
"Well you're always with Laura when your home", Cristina said.  
  
"Yeah and when we invite you to come with us, you never do", John pointed out.  
  
"I'm not about to become the third wheel and besides you guys never see each other, she's supposed to be your first priority, not me", Cristina said as she stood up.  
  
John stood up and grabbed her arm; "you have no idea do you?" He asked.  
  
Cristina raised her eyebrow and said, "What are you talking about?"  
  
John walked closer to Cristina and cupped her face, before he could respond the door opened to reveal Laura on the other side, Cristina jumped away from John and quickly gathered her stuff.  
  
"Hey you two, working out?" Laura asked as she walked over to John and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm tired so I'll just go cool down somewhere", Cristina said as she went to leave.  
  
"Hey Cristy, I was gonna ask you if you wanna come to dinner with John and I after the show", Laura said.  
  
"Um--no thanks you two need some time alone-doing whatever it is you do, so I'll see you two later", Cristina said as she rushed out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the Smackdown taping:  
  
Cristina sighed as she waited for John and Laura to drive her back to the hotel, she knew that coming on the road with them would be a bad idea.   
  
"Hey", said a voice from behind her.  
  
Cristina turned around and saw a tall guy with blond hair smiling at her, she sighed, too tired to be her usual smartass self and responded with, "Hey".  
  
"I don't think I've seen you around here, I'm Charlie", Said the guy.  
  
"Cristina, I'm with John", Cristina said.  
  
"Oh you're the girl he's been talking about?" Charlie asked.  
  
"No that's probably his girlfriend Laura, I'm just the friend", Cristina said.  
  
Charlie was about to correct her but decided against it, "do you need a ride to the hotel?" He asked.  
  
"I'm supposed to be waiting for John and Laura but I guess they're too busy", Cristina said.  
  
"Well sorry to say but I saw John and a girl leave like 5 minutes ago", Charlie said with a apologic look.  
  
Cristina sighed and said, "Figures".  
  
"You want me to give you a ride?" Charlie asked.  
  
"If you don't mind", Cristina said softly. She was so tired of all of it that she didn't care how she got back to the hotel, just as long as she got there.  
  
"It's no problem", Charlie said lightly as the two headed to the parking lot.  
  
"So what's the deal with you traveling with them two?" Charlie asked as he drove toward the hotel a few minutes later.  
  
"Call it temporary insanity--Laura wanted someone to entertain her while she was bored and I had nothing to do until fall so here I am", Cristina said.  
  
Charlie laughed, "So how old are you?"  
  
Cristina looked over and said, "Why does it matter?"  
  
"Just asking--you look young", Charlie said.  
  
"Should I take that as a compliment?" Cristina laughed.  
  
"If you want--so what do you do for a living?" Charlie asked.  
  
"I'm in college and I'm also a dancer", Cristina answered.  
  
"Dancer huh?" Charlie joked.  
  
Cristina laughed and slapped him, "Not like that, I do hip-hop dancing", she said.  
  
"Well that's cool too--you going to be one of those backup dancers that wear nothing but thongs?" Charlie joked.  
  
Cristina laughed, "No--I actually want to be a choreographer".  
  
"Very ambitious", Charlie said. "How long have you been dancing?"  
  
"Since I was six", Cristina said as Charlie pulled into the hotel parking lot.  
  
The two headed inside and stopped at the elevators, Charlie turned to her and said, "Well I hope to see you around sometime".  
  
"Yeah, you probably will be", Cristina said.  
  
"I'm sorry about John", Charlie said.  
  
Cristina shrugged, "Not the first time, thanks for the ride though".  
  
"No problem, I'll see you this weekend", Charlie said as he headed in the elevator, Cristina smiled and gave a small wave before heading to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**So how was it? I really need opinions on this one, I was thinking on keeping Charlie as a main character and have Cristina possibly get involved with him or should I use another wrestler....or should I just not have her have another love interest? PLEASE Review and let me know what you think!!!!** 


	3. Chapter 3: Uh oh!

**I just wanna say thanks for your suggestions and reviews, I have decided to leave Charlie as a main character since most of you seem to like him. Enjoy!!**  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Wednesday morning:  
  
Cristina groaned loudly as she heard the door slam, she yawned and looked over at the clock, 5:30 am. Cristina sighed and pulled the covers over her head, she knew that it was Laura just coming in.   
  
"Hey Cristy?" whispered Laura.  
  
"What?" Cristina asked groggily.  
  
"I'm so sorry about leaving you, me and John just-"  
  
"Stop! I don't need to hear it, I understand," Cristina said.  
  
"But I feel really bad, I mean we haven't really talked since we've been on the road and I don't want you too feel like I'm abandoning you," Laura said sincerely.  
  
Cristina sat up in the bed and said tiredly, "Laura it wouldn't be fair of me to demand all your time, especially when you never see John and I know you're trying your hardest to divide your time between us but we see each other all day, seven days a week. I'm sure it won't kill me if you spend time with John."  
  
Laura smiled and walked over and hugged Cristina, "You're the best friend anyone could ask for," she whispered.  
  
Cristina smiled and hugged her back, "Okay it's 5 in the morning I need my sleep so enough of all this in depth talk." Laura laughed and went over to her bed and went under the covers.  
  
"But oh my God Cristy his body is so-"  
  
"Laura don't you dare finish that sentence!"  
  
"No you understand especially when he-"  
  
"LAURA I don't want those images in my head so shut the fuck up!"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Go to sleep!"  
  
"Okay okay, sleeping!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saturday:  
  
Cristina got out of the car and headed toward the arena without waiting for Laura and John, she didn't know why, but whenever she was around John she got really uncomfortable so she decided to stay far away from him as she could.  
  
When she got inside, she headed toward the gym to work off some stress when Charlie came out of the men's locker room. He smiled when he saw her and said, "Hey Cristina."  
  
Cristina smiled and said, "Hey Charlie, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much about to go to the gym, you?"  
  
"Same here," answered Cristina as Laura and John caught up with her.  
  
"Hey Charlie," John greeted as he gave him a hand shake, "this is Laura my girlfriend," he introduced. Laura smiled and said, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too Laura, John's said a lot about you," Charlie commented.  
  
"So how do you two know each other," John asked Cristina and Charlie.  
  
"How else would I have gotten back at the hotel Tuesday night smart one?" Cristina said.  
  
John was about to say something but Cristina interrupted him and said, "Well look at the time I just about to head over to the gym and so was Charlie so we'll see you two lovebirds later!" she said as she pulled Charlie toward the gym.  
  
"Aw wouldn't they make an awesome couple? I think I should hook them up!" Laura said excitedly as she watched Cristina and Charlie leave.  
  
John shrugged his shoulders, "He's too old for her."  
  
"Age is just a number, besides they got chemistry so who cares about age anyway? It's about time Cristina found someone," Laura said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the gym:  
  
"Well, you sure couldn't wait to get away from them, they that bad?" Charlie asked as he was on the bench lifting weights and Cristina was spotting him.  
  
"I don't know, I mean they're not bad in terms of PDA but I hate feeling like the third wheel ya know?" Cristina said.  
  
"That's understandable, So are you really going to stick it out here with them two all summer?" Charlie asked.  
  
Cristina shrugged, "I suppose-- I mean I promised Laura I would."  
  
"And John is totally fine with it?" Charlie asked surprised.  
  
"Actually he's the one that suggested that I go," Cristina said.  
  
Charlie stopped lifting weights and sat up on the bench, "Can I ask you something?" he said.  
  
"Sure," Cristina said as she handed him some water.  
  
"Did you and John ever--you know--have a thing?" Charlie asked as he took a sip of water.  
  
Cristina laughed, "Me and John? No--we never dated-he's not my type".  
  
"So what is your type?" Charlie smiled.  
  
Cristina raised her eyebrow, "And you wanna know because?"  
  
"So I know what to do when we go out," Charlie joked.  
  
Cristina laughed, "Yeah, in your dreams."  
  
As the two were laughing they didn't notice John come up behind them until he had to clear his throat.  
  
Charlie and Cristina turned to see him standing there, "Hey man what's up?" Charlie greeted.  
  
"Nothing much," John said.  
  
"Where's Laura?" Cristina asked.  
  
John shrugged, "She went to get something to eat."   
  
"Well, I gotta go see what's up with tonight so I'll see you two later," Charlie said as he stood up.  
  
"Bye Charlie," Cristina said as she waved to him.  
  
When he left the gym, John turned to Cristina and said, "So what's going on with you two?"  
  
"Nothing," Cristina said as she stood up to leave.  
  
John grabbed her arm and pulled Cristina back over to him, "You mad at me or something?" he asked.  
  
"No--why would I be?" Cristina asked confused.  
  
"I don't know you seem like you don't want to be around me much," John said.  
  
"Why would it bother you anyway? You have Laura to hang with," Cristina said.  
  
John sighed and stepped closer to Cristina, "I don't want to hang out with Laura," John whispered.  
  
Cristina let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, "What do you mean?" she whispered back.  
  
"I'm not in love with Laura," John said softly. Cristina's eyes widened as she heard this and noticed that John was leaning in closer to her.   
  
Cristina knew she this wasn't right but before she had a chance to react, John had captured her lips into a soft, passionate kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Uh-oh....that's not good ending lol, sorry this chapter was so short but I'm just going about this chapter by chapter, I have no clue where this is going, I'm juggling several options in my head at the moment so it might take some chapters to really get this one going. But as always your opinions are always welcome so by all means please REVIEW and let me know whatcha think!** 


	4. Chapter 4: It all Goes Downhill

**Wow....you guys really like this one I was surprised at all the feedback lol---Gosh-I feel bad now because I have no clue what I'm going to do with this story--well I'm going to try my hardest to make this one good so I hope you guys like this one**  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
*Wow John Cena can kiss...............Holy shit I'm kissing JOHN CENA!!!*  
  
Cristina came to her senses and pushed John away, Cristina took a deep breath and slowly backed away from John, who was also surprised at his sudden move.   
  
"Fuck--Cristina I'm so sorry I-" John started to say but was interrupted by Cristina.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? First you tell me that you don't love Laura then you top it all off and kiss me--what the fuck? You're my BEST FRIENDS BOYFRIEND--I can't believe you!" Cristina yelled.   
  
John sighed as a few people were looking over at them, John grabbed Cristina and quickly pulled her to an isolated part of the gym where they wouldn't have an audience, "Cristina look it was a mistake-" John said.  
  
"Damn right it was a mistake--I can't believe you did this! How am I supposed at act around Laura now that I know her boyfriend is a two timing loser!", Cristina yelled.  
  
"Cristina you can't tell Laura please!" John pleaded. "Look let's just pretend this never happened."  
  
"Of course I'm not going to tell Laura John! You're going to tell her," Cristina said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"I can't hurt her Cristina," John said as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Looks like you've been doing that for the past 3 years John--tell me did you ever love her?" Cristina demanded.   
  
John silent and looked away, Cristina let out a small sarcastic laugh, "You know something John--Laura is my bestfriend and she loves you with all she has--and as much as we both want to pretend that this didn't happen-- the fact of the matter is that it did happen, now you can keep on living a lie or you can be honest with Laura, but I am NOT about to stand here and watch my Bestfriend get any more hurt". Cristina gave John one final look before walking off.   
  
John sighed and kicked over the pile of boxes next to him in anger, What has he gotten himself into?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cristina pushed opened the gym door and walked out, slamming it shut on the way. How could John do something like this? And to get her involved? What is she going to do now?  
  
Cristina sighed and ran a hand through her curly brown hair, she needed someone to talk to. Cristina walked toward the cafeteria and peeked inside, she saw Charlie setting down at a table with Rico and Jackie, she walked inside and headed towards the table.  
  
"Oh hey Cristina," Charlie greeted. "This is Cristina you guys--she's traveling with Cena for the summer."  
  
"Hey," Cristina greeted to Rico and Jackie, who waved and said hi back. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, but can I talk to you Charlie?"  
  
"Sure," Charlie said as he stood up and said bye to Rico and Jackie, he followed Cristina outside the door, "So what's up?" he asked.  
  
Cristina took a deep breath, "Okay promise you won't say anything?" Charlie nodded. "When you left earlier from the gym, John--he told me that he didn't love Laura and then he--he--kissed me", Cristina said softly.  
  
Charlie's eyes widened, "Are you serious? What did you do?"  
  
"I pushed him away and told him that he better tell Laura", Cristina said as she rubbed her temples, "Fuck Charlie--I don't know what to do I mean normally I would be talking to Laura about my problems but this time I can't and I don't know what to do and I'm so confused-"  
  
"Hey hey," Charlie said as he hugged Cristina to calm her down, "look--it wasn't you fault-John's the one that fucked up not you so if Laura is going to be angry with anyone, it should be him."  
  
Cristina nodded and pulled away from Charlie, "What if he doesn't tell her? What am I going to to then?"  
  
"I'm sure that John's going to tell her--but if he doesn't then it's up to you to tell her-before she ends up finding out herself, then it's going to be worse," Charlie said.  
  
Cristina took a deep breath and hugged Charlie, "Thanks Charlie." Charlie smiled and hugged her back, "Anytime".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunday: at the hotel  
  
"Hey Cristy..wait!"  
  
Cristina's eyes widened as she heard Laura call her name, she had been avoiding Laura and John since the incident yesterday but she knew she had to face them sooner or later. Cristina turned around *Keep your cool* Cristina told herself as she waited for Laura to catch up.  
  
"Hey Girl--where in the hell have you been since yesterday?" Laura demanded.  
  
"You know, just hanging," Cristina said softly.  
  
"With who?", Laura said.  
  
"Charlie--he's been giving me rides to and from the hotel," Cristina said.  
  
Laura smiled brightly, "Awwww--that's so-"  
  
"Don't start Laura," Cristina said sternly.  
  
"But you two make such a cute couple!" Laura said.  
  
Cristina rolled her eyes, "Were just friends Laura--nothing more, now drop it!".  
  
"Just friends? Well, you've been spending more time with Charlie than you have with me--your bestfriend! What's up with that?" Laura laughed.  
  
"I'm just--giving you and John some space," Cristina said.  
  
"Speaking of John--he's been acting weird since yesterday, have you talked to him lately?" Laura asked.  
  
"No," Cristina answered quickly. Laura raised her eyebrow, *Good going Cristina so much for acting innocent* Cristina said to herself. "You sure?" Laura asked.  
  
"I'm sure--besides it's your job to talk to him about that stuff," Cristina answered.  
  
"Well, I've tried but he isn't really talking to me for some reason," Laura said sadly.  
  
Cristina took a deep breath, *Calm down* she told herself. "Sorry," Cristina said, "maybe he's in one of those moods."  
  
"Probably," Laura said. "Come on let's go shopping before we go to the arena".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cristina woke up with a start, she looked over at the clock that read 4:35 am. She sighed and threw the covers off of her and went to the bathroom.   
  
Cristina stood in front of the mirror and splashed some water on her face, she sighed and leaned against the counter. She's always had trouble sleeping, especially if she's away from home.  
  
Cristina rubbed her temples and sighed, no use in trying to sleep now. Cristina threw on some clothes and as she opened the door of her hotel room, John standing there, his hand in midair about to knock. Cristina screamed and whispered harshly, "What the fuck are you doing here?"  
  
"Cristina we need to talk," John said. Cristina sighed and held open the door for him to enter. John walked in and turned to face her, "Look Cristina ever since Saturday I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."  
  
"John we-"  
  
"No Cristina just hear me out, I can't sleep, I can't think, I can't even talk to Laura without thinking about Saturday and that kiss." John said as he put his head in his hands.  
  
Cristina sat down beside him on the bed and looked down at the floor, "I can't stop thinking about it either," she whispered.  
  
John looked over at Cristina, "Cristina--I've tired so hard to stay away from you but I can't--Cristina---I--I love you," he said as he looked down.  
  
Cristina looked at John in shock before standing up and pacing infront of John, "No no no NO! John this wrong! you can't say stuff like that-"  
  
"Why not?" John demanded as he also stood up, "I can't help the way I feel Cristina!"  
  
"You better go back to your room before Laura knows you're missing," Cristina said as she sat back down on the bed.  
  
"But Cristina I-"  
  
"Please just go John", Cristina whispered as she put her head in her hands.  
  
John sighed and kneeled down in front of Cristina, "I'm sorry Cristina but I can't change the way I feel." He lifted up Cristina's chin and gently kissed her, he pulled away and left the room.  
  
Cristina sat there in shock as to what just happened, a single tear worked its way down her cheek. Then it hit her...she knew she couldn't deny it anymore....she has feelings for him......John Cena...... her bestfriends boyfriend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Dun Dun Dun!!! Well, that's a problem lol....Hopefully you guys liked this chapter, it might be a couple of days before I update this one, I need to get my storyline straight before I start on chapter 5 but if you have any suggestions then let me know....don't forget to REVIEW!!!* 


	5. Chapter 5: Love or Lust?

Thanks for the awesome reviews  
  
Disclaimer: Since I forgot to post one---I own nothing but Laura and Cristina all wrestlers are part of WWE, blah, blah, blah--like anyone really reads this lol  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Tuesday, Smackdown taping:  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Charlie"  
  
"Don't lie--tell me"  
  
"It's nothing--I'll be fine"  
  
"You don't look fine Cristina--what happened?" Charlie asked concerned. Him and Cristina were on their way to the Smackdown taping that morning, Cristina had been silent nearly the whole ride there.  
  
"I don't think I'll be coming back on the road after today," Cristina said quietly as she looked out the window.   
  
"What?!" Charlie said quickly. "I mean--why?"  
  
Cristina shrugged, "I just--need to get away, this whole John thing is getting totally out of hand and I think it would be better for me to leave before things get worse."  
  
"Did something happened with John?" Charlie asked.  
  
Cristina nodded and sighed, Charlie looked over and noticed that she was holding back something, "You wanna talk about it?" He asked.  
  
"You know when I told you that John kissed me on Saturday?" Charlie nodded, "Well last night he came to my room and told me that--he loved me," Cristina took a deep breath, "and---I think I may feel the same," she whispered the last part.  
  
"Wow," Charlie said as he leaned back into the seat, "so what about Laura? You and John going to tell her?"  
  
Cristina shrugged and wiped a stray tear from her face, "I want to so bad--but everytime I try to--I spaz out and John's not helping either--I just don't know what to do."  
  
"I would suggest that you talk to her--I mean it's not fair to her," Charlie advised.  
  
Cristina nodded, "Yeah-you're right."  
  
"So--what are you and John going to do?" Charlie asked.  
  
"At this point--all I'm worried about is my friendship with Laura," Cristina said.

  
  
"I'll see you later okay"  
  
"Okay, see ya Charlie" Cristina said as Charlie went off to practice. She wasn't sure if John and Laura were there so she decided to just walk around. As she was walking, someone pulled her into a spare room, Cristina turned around and saw John closing the door behind them.  
  
"John what the fu--" she started to say but was cut off when John leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Cristina resisted at first by places her hands on his chest and pushing him away, but John kept a hold around Cristina's waist. The struggle became less as Cristina let her hands linger on John's chest, before slowly placing them around John's neck.  
  
The kiss seemed like hours but only a few minutes, John pulled away placed his forehead on Cristina's, "God I needed to do that."  
  
Cristina smiled and pulled John in for another kiss, this with more passionate and full of lust. John moaned and pushed Cristina up against the wall, letting his kisses trail down her neck and back up to her lips. Cristina gasped as she ran her hands under John's shirt and over his hard abs, while John started to unbutton her shirt. Then as if the alarm in Cristina's head went off, she pushed John away.  
  
She sighed and said, "John--we can't be doing this."  
  
John sighed and ran his hand over his hair, "Don't you think I know that?" he said quietly.  
  
"Then why are we doing this?" Cristina asked softly.  
  
John shrugged and leaned against the wall, "Have you tried talking to Laura?" Cristina asked.  
  
"Why can't we go through one day without mentioning Laura?" John said in frustration.  
  
"She's your girlfriend and my bestfriend John!", Cristina said harshly.  
  
"I don't care about her okay? I care about you!" John said as he grabbed her hand.  
  
"But that doesn't mean she doesn't matter! You can't sweep this under the rug and expect it to go away! You need to do something about it," Cristina said loudly.  
  
"Why the fuck do I have to do it? You're being just as wrong as me," John pointed out.  
  
"You're the one that fucking started it all," Cristina yelled as she rubbed her face in frustration. "You know what--fuck it-do whatever you want I don't give a shit," Cristina said as she went to leave, but John grabbed her.  
  
"Cristina I want us to be together!", John said.  
  
"We can't John--it's wrong," Cristina said.  
  
"You know you're the most difficult person in the whole world," John said as he threw his hands up.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Cristina demanded.  
  
"You know when we first met--I tried asking you out but you fucking pushed me away, so I go out with Laura to make you notice me, then now that you do notice me, you're still pushing me away, I just don't get you Cristina!" John yelled.  
  
"John I've always noticed you--but I knew that we could never work together in a relationship! Were just two completely different people going in two completely different directions so stop making this into some big drama issue!" Cristina yelled as she walked out of the room.  
  
Cristina yelled in frustration as she leaned against the wall near the cafeteria, she wanted so bad to go back to John, but she didn't want to betray Laura anymore than she already has.   
  
"Hey girl!"  
  
Cristina turned around and saw Laura running towards her, "Hey," Cristina said softly.  
  
Laura reached up and hugged Cristina, "You know--I wanted you to come with me so we can hang but you seem to want to spend time with a certain wrestler," Laura said.  
  
Cristina smiled, "Whatever"  
  
Laura laughed and grabbed Cristina's arm, "Come on--let's go find John."  
  
Cristina took a deep breath and pulled Laura back, "Laura--I--I-need to tell you something," she stuttered.  
  
Laura looked back with confused eyes, "About?"  
  
"John," Cristina whispered.  
  
"Well--okay--what's up?" Laura asked.  
  
"This is so hard for me to say but--" Cristina started to say but was cut off by someone yelling, "Laura!"  
  
The two girls turned around to see John running up to them, Cristina sighed and ran a hand through her hair, John walked up and gave Laura a small kiss.  
  
"What were you saying Cristy?" Laura asked as John hugged her from behind.  
  
Cristina glared at John before replying, "Nevermind--I'll catch you later."  
  
"You sure you don't wanna hang with us?" John asked nonchantly  
  
I bet you would love that you asshole, Cristina thought to herself as she gave a fake smile, "No thanks--I think I'll leave the HAPPY couple some time alone," she said sarcastically, stressing the happy part.  
  
Laura smiled, unnoticing the tension between John and Cristina, and gave Crisitina a brief hug, "Go find your man girl!" she yelled after Cristina.  
  
Cristina held up her hand and flicked her off before turning around and smiling, "Have fun kids!" she said.   
  
Well well--the drama builds! Hope this one was enjoyable for yall, don't forget to REVIEW!!!! I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to do with this story so updates might not be as often as they usually are. 


	6. Chapter 6: Not Enough

Chapter 6:  
  
Cristina and Charlie were setting in the lounge area after the tapings started, Charlie was busy getting ready for his match and Cristina was reading a magazine.  
  
Cristina looked up from the glossy paper and laughed, "Aww I miss your Lisa Frank pants--they showed your girlish side."  
  
Charlie looked up from tying his shoe laces and glared at Cristina, "ha--ha--you think you're so funny," he said bluntly.  
  
"No sweetie--I know I'm funny," Cristina cockily as she went back to reading her paper.  
  
"Can we say conceited?" Charlie said as he walked over to Cristina and snatched the magazine from her as he sat down beside her. "Quiz: Are you a good friend?---Gee isn't that ironic?" Charlie said as he scanned through the article.  
  
Cristina glared at Charlie as she went to snatch the magazine back but Charlie held it up high, "You are such an ass," she said as she sat back and crossed her arms stubbornly.  
  
"That's why you love me so much," Charlie joked as he tossed the magazine at Cristina's head, it bounced off the top of her head and landed behind the couch, "You dumbass!" Cristina said as she turned around and tried to reach the magazine with her arm.  
  
"It's just a magazine Cristina--it's really not that serious," Charlie said calmly as if he was talking to a 5 year old.  
  
Cristina growled and tried harder to reach it, "It is that serious--that magazine cost me 5 dollars!". Cristina sighed angrily and gave up, setting back down on the couch.  
  
Charlie looked at Cristina as if she was crazy, "Who the hell would spend 5 dollars on a teen magazine? Only a loser would!"  
  
Cristina slapped Charlie on the arm, "You know I needed that quiz too!"  
  
Charlie laughed, "You act like such a teenager". He reached over and poked Cristina on the cheek.  
  
Cristina glared at Charlie and poked him back, "Go away!" she said.  
  
Just then, Jackie stuck her head in the door and said, "Hey Charlie were up next---oh hey Cristina!" Cristina smiled and waved as Charlie stood up and went over to the door, he turned around and looked at Cristina, "Now be a good girl and stay out of trouble while I'm gone" he said jokingly.  
  
Cristina flipped him off and gave a sarcastic smile as Charlie glared at her before walking out, "You're gonna pay for that!" he shouted as he went down the hall.  
  
Cristina laughed and stood up, getting ready to leave when Laura and John walked in, hand in hand. "Gee this just makes my day even better!" Cristina said to herself as she smiled at the two.  
  
"Hey girl--saw your man walking out the room," Laura said as she grinned.  
  
"Ha ha......HA!" Cristina said sarcastically as she spotted her magazine poking out from behind the couch, "So where have you two been all day?" she asked.  
  
"Well, ---" Laura started to say before being cut off by Cristina.  
  
"Wait! I don't wanna know!" Cristina said loudly as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"What have you been up to Garcia?" John asked as he took a sip from his drink.  
  
"You know the usual--being bored as hell," Cristina answered. "Hey Laura look at this article---"Why do boyfriends cheat?" Cristina shot John a huge smiled as Laura walked over to look at the article.  
  
"Wow--these guys have some pretty lame excuses for cheating," Laura observed as she sat down beside Cristina.  
  
"Yeah--especially the one where the guy doesn't have the balls to tell his girlfriend he's cheating and he keeps on doing it" Cristina said as she gave John an evil glare.  
  
John stared hard at Cristina as he gulped down the rest of his drink, "Well I'm glad my man isn't like those losers," Laura said proudly as she got up from the couch.  
  
Cristina held back a laugh, "Yeah I'm sure John would NEVER stoop down that low" she said sarcastically as she smiled at John and stood up, "Well it's been real but I gotta go torture Haas when he gets back."   
  
"Okay--are you going to be at the hotel before 2 in the morning this time?" Laura said as she gave Cristina a look.  
  
"I promise" Cristina laughed as she walked out.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
As she was heading down the hall, someone grabbed her from behind and swung her around, "What the fuck was that?" John said angrily.  
  
"What was what?" Cristina asked innocently.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me Cristina Garcia--why are you being such a bitch?" John said harshly.  
  
Cristina snatched back her arm and said bitterly, "Why are you being such an asshole?"  
  
John sighed and threw his hands up, "What do you want from me?" he asked loudly.  
  
Cristina sighed angrily and pulled him into a spare office, "Gee wanna make that louder so the whole fucking arena can hear you?" she asked sarcastically. She leaned against the wall and looked over at John, who was still waiting for an answer to his question, "I want you to be honest and tell Laura---I want you to leave me alone---I want you to stop playing your fucking mind games!" she said loudly.  
  
"It's not that easy Cristina!" John shouted. "I've tried to tell her--honestly--but everytime I go to tell her, she looks at me with this fragile look in her eyes---I don't want to be the one to break her Cristina! I don't have the heart to!"  
  
Cristina sighed and held back tears, "Then this is going to stop--I'm not going to wait around for you to decide what you want!" She turned around but John came up from behind her and hugged her, "You don't want me to leave you alone do you?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Chills ran down Cristina's spine as she felt his hot breath on her neck, John slowly leaned down and started to kiss her neck.  
  
Cristina inhaled a sharp breath and leaned her head back against John's shoulder, John ran his hands down Cristina's arms before turning her around and kissing her deeply.  
  
Cristina tried to listen to the voice inside her head that screamed that this was wrong but her body couldn't help but to react to John's actions, she reached up and pulled John in closer as she kissed him back.  
  
John pulled back a few moments later, Cristina closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath, the tension between them was imbearable as she moved away from him.  
  
John rubbed the back of his neck and moved closer to Cristina, "I love you", he whispered as he kissed her on the cheek gently.  
  
Cristina let a lone tear trail down her face, "Don't say that," she whispered.  
  
John wiped the tear from her eye and kissed her softly on the lips, "You don't understand how much I need you," he said.  
  
Cristina looked at John and leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss, John was surprised but kissed her back. They lingered in the kiss for a few seconds before Cristina pulled away, she looked at him with sad eyes and said softly, "Obviously you don't need me that much,"   
  
------------------------------  
This one isn't the best chapter but I'm seriously trying to get this story to work for me lol so bear with me for a while.....please review!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Laughs and Drama

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update--writer's block sucks, Thanks for everyone who has reviewed--it's good to know that you guys like this story.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Cristina stormed out of the room, God how she wanted so bad to hate him. Cristina stopped by the curtain and sighed, how did she get herself into so much drama? On one hand, her and Laura had been bestfriends ever since they were in diapers, on the other hand, she knew that her feelings for John wouldn't just go away that easily. She wanted to be with John but she wanted her bestfriend too, Cristina finally came up with a decision.  
  
"That's it--I'm telling her tonight!" Cristina said outloud to no one in particular.  
  
"You know--talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity"   
  
Cristina turned around to meet Charlie standing behind her with an amused expression on his face, "Bite me Haas" she said.  
  
"Na you'd enjoy that too much" Charlie laughed as he started to walk down the hall.  
  
"Have I ever told you that you're the most annoying person I've ever met?" Cristina said as she followed Charlie.  
  
"Not today," Charlie smiled as he turned around and squeezed his water bottle, water came bursting out and hit Cristina right in the face.   
  
Cristina screamed at the sudden cold water, she wiped the water out of her eyes and saw Charlie nearly on the ground laughing so hard. She slapped him on the head and yelled, "You motherfucking asshole!"  
  
Charlie yelped in pain as Cristina hit him, he stood up straight and squirted more water at her, "Gee Cristina you sure get wet for me," he laughed as he took off running down the hall.  
  
Cristina screamed in anger and yelled down the hall, "Yeah you better run you ass!" Cristina wiped the water off her face and ran after him.  
  
Cristina was too busy running after Charlie that she didn't notice John and Laura come out of the cafeteria until she almost trampled Laura, "Shit sorry Laura!" she said.  
  
Laura steadied herself on John and said, "Damn where's the fire Cristy?" she laughed.  
  
Cristina was about to answer when Charlie came up from behind them and dumped a cup of water on Cristina's head and took off laughing before she had the chance to grab him.  
  
"That's it Haas--I'm kicking your ass!" Cristina yelled as she ran after him, "Hey Laura I need to talk to ya later!" She yelled down the hall as she gave a wave.  
  
"Awww they look so cute!" Laura said to John when Cristina was out of sight, John sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Cristina was busy looking around corners that she didn't notice Charlie come up behind her and throw her over his shoulder.  
  
"Damn it Haas put me down so I can kick your ass!" Cristina yelled as she pounded her fists into his back.  
  
Charlie laughed as he headed towards the men's locker room, Cristina continued to hit him until they reached the door. Charlie stopped and laid her down on the floor, Cristina just laid there on the floor, "I hate you!" she said.  
  
"Aw--I love you too Crissy," Charlie laughed.  
  
Cristina glared at him, "First of all--don't call me Crissy---second of all help me up NOW!" She held up her hands and waited for Charlie to help her.  
  
Charlie stood there for a moment, then laughed and offered her his hand, "Okay Crissy" he joked as he pulled up Cristina. She stood up and brushed herself off, then she turned to Charlie and slapped him on the arm, Charlie groaned in pain.  
  
"That hurt," he whined as he rubbed his upper arm.  
  
"Grow up!" Cristina said. "So are we still on for dinner?"  
  
"Oh so that's why you hang out with me--so you can get free food," Charlie said.  
  
"Yeah--pretty much," Cristina answered. She saw Charlie's face drop then laughed, "I'm kidding," she laughed.  
  
"One day Crissy---one day you're going to get it," Charlie warned jokingly as he pushed open the door to the locker room.  
  
"Yeah--that'd be the day," Cristina laughed.  
  
-------------------------  
At dinner:  
  
"So what are you getting?" Asked Charlie as he was looking at his menu.  
  
"Food," answered Cristina as she looked over her menu and smiled.  
  
"Ha ha--smartass," Charlie said as he put his menu down and threw a sugar packet at Cristina's head.  
  
"You wanna start that again?" Cristina said as she gathered a handful of sugar packets from the bowel setting at the end of the table.  
  
Charlie was about to say something when something caught his eye, "Well this shall be interesting," he said as he laid back in his seat.  
  
"What?" Cristina asked in confusion. Charlie pointed behind her and Cristina turned to see Laura and John coming towards them. "Aww fuck no!" Cristina groaned.  
  
Laura pulled John over to their table, Cristina put on a smile, "Hey you two," she greeted.  
  
"Hey guys," Laura said. "Mind if we double up?'  
  
"Act-" Cristina started to say but was cut off by Charlie, "Sure thing," he said. Cristina looked over at Charlie and glared at him.  
  
"Great", Laura said as she sat down beside Cristina.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"So what are you two planning on doing after dinner?" Laura asked later on after the food was delivered.  
  
"You know what Garcia wants to do," John hinted bitterly as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
Cristina glared at John, "Well LAURA--we were going to hang out and rent a movie and chill," she said. Charlie looked between Cristina and John and knew something was about to go down.  
  
"Surprise," John mumbled, loud enough for Cristina to hear.   
  
Cristina turned to John and asked calmly, "What's up your ass tonight John--no nookie?"  
  
Laura and Charlie nearly choked on their drinks, Laura glared at Cristina, "Cristy!"  
  
Cristina ignored Laura and continued, "You know John--I'm sensing some very bad vibes from you--maybe you should take your own idea and go to the hotel with Laura."  
  
John starred hard at Cristina, "Maybe it's the people--or shall I say PERSON I'm around!"  
  
"Guys--that's enough!" Laura said, slightly frustrated.  
  
Cristina stood up, "You know what? Fuck this shit I'm tired of people's bullshit and their fucking lies---I'm out!" She threw down her napkin and walked out of the restaurant.  
  
Charlie sighed, feeling guilty about the whole thing. He quickly stood up and went after Cristina, who was setting on the curb outside.  
  
Laura sighed and rubbed her temples, she looked at John and said, "What's your problem John?"  
  
"MY problem? Talk to your friend--she's the one who has such a problem with me!" John said angrily.  
  
Laura starred hard at John, "I know there's something up with you two."  
  
John looked at Laura sharply, "What do mean?"  
  
"I mean that you guys were really good friends before we got on the road--now you two seem to despise each other---what has happened to make you two hate each other?" Laura asked.  
  
John sighed, "Nothing." Laura rolled her eyes, knowing that John wouldn't tell her, "I guess there's been a lot of nothings going on lately." She looked at John before standing up and leaving, John sighed and threw his napkin across the table in anger.  
  
-------------------------  
Soooooo what did you think? Did it totally suck? Was it good? Something you wanna see happen? Something you don't like? Well, leave a review and let me know!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Close calls and Passion

Thanks for the reviews, sorry about leaving yall hanging there, I've been totally busy with school but I got one more week and I'm finally free! With that being said I won't be updating until my summer vacation so I decided to post chapter 8 since it's been done for a while I just too busy working on Without You to post it lol so here's chapter 8 hope ya like! Please don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 8:  
Meanwhile:  
  
Cristina slammed the door of the restaurant and walked angrily to the curb and sat down, "God what a fucking asshole!", she screamed at no one in particular. Cristina placed her hands on her face and took a deep breath to calm herself down, Why does she always get herself into drama? And why does John have to be an asshole? Why did she still love him? All these questions came swirling in her mind like a hurricane, she just wanted it all to end.  
  
"Cristy?"  
  
Cristina looked up and saw Charlie standing next to her with a concerned look on his face, "Go away," she said quietly as she looked straight ahead.  
  
Charlie sat down beside Cristina, "I'm so sorry about this--it's my fault I should have never--"  
  
Cristina cut him off, "No, it's not your fault Charlie--I should've known something would end up going down sooner or later, might as well be now."  
  
"Maybe you should just tell Laura what's up," Charlie suggested.  
  
"Yeah--I should, Not tonight though too much has already happened," Cristina said as she ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"Well, make sure you don't put it off okay," Charlie said as he stood up and offered a hand to Cristina.  
  
Cristina nodded and took Charlie's hand and stood up, "I'm ready to go," she stated.  
  
Charlie smiled, "I was thinking the same thing,"  
  
-------------------  
  
Later at the hotel:  
  
"I refuse to watch that"  
  
"Come on Haas--it's a good movie."  
  
"I'm not going to watch a chick flick."  
  
"You hang out with a gay guy on TV! What harm can a chick flick do?"  
  
"A LOT--I'm not watching it," Charlie said firmly he was laying out on the couch looking at the list of PPV movies on TV.  
  
"There's not else on Haas--come on!" Cristina said as she sat on the couch, Charlie glared at her, "You know my legs aren't part of the couch," he said.  
  
Cristina ignored him, "And plus, Win a Date with Tad Hamilton is not really a chick flick."  
  
Charlie let out a laugh, "Yea--whatever........... my legs are loosing their blood supply Crissy."  
  
Cristina pinched Charlie on the arm before getting up and pushing his legs off the couch and sat down again, "There wimp--happy now?"  
  
Charlie reached over and started to tickle Cristina, "I'm NOT a wimp!"  
  
Cristina let out a laugh as she tried to push his hands away but he was too strong and continued to tickle her sides until Cristina was half way off the couch, her upper half upside down. "Damnit Haas--the blood's rushing to my head, let me go!"  
  
Charlie smiled wide, "As you command Ma'am," he said before lifting his hands and Cristina came tumbling on the floor. Charlie laughed at the sight of Cristina laid out on the floor.  
  
Cristina glared at Charlie as she got up on her knees, "You are such an ass," she stated.  
  
"What? You told me to stop and I did!" Charlie said as he laughed.  
  
Cristina just sat there watching Charlie laugh, then she got an idea. She suddenly pulled Charlie down on the floor next to her before he had a chance to react, Cristina laughed at the look on Charlie's face, "Don't dish it out if you can't take it!", she said.  
  
Charlie looked over at Cristina and pinned her down with one hand while using the other to tickle her on her side, Cristina giggled and struggled to get away.   
  
"Ha--now who's in control?" Charlie said as he continued to tickle her.  
  
Cristina laughed for a few more moments before she stopped struggling all of a sudden when she took notice of how close the two were, she was laying on her back and Charlie was leaned over her with one hand pinning her arm above her head, Charlie stopped when he notice Cristina looking at him.  
  
"God he smells so good," Cristina thought to herself, "wait--what the hell is my problem this is Charlie Haas for god's sake.......gosh he's hot.....woah where did that come from?"  
  
Cristina was too busy struggling with her thoughts to notice Charlie inching closer to her, until their lips were centimeters from touching. The air jumped out of Cristina's lungs as she took notice as to what was about to happen, Charlie carefully took his hand and ran it down Cristina's face, shivers ran down her spine as she felt his hand come in contact with her skin.  
  
Just as their lips was about to touch, Cristina's phone went off. Cristina closed her eyes as Charlie sighed before moving off of her, he stood up and offered a hand to Cristina, which she took and reached for her phone. "Yeah?" she greeted.  
  
"I need to talk to you"  
  
Cristina sighed and rubbed her temple, "What more can you possibly say to me---I think you pretty much covered it at dinner," she said bitterly.  
  
"Look--I'm sorry for what I said, can we just please talk?" John pleaded.  
  
"I'm busy--good-bye," Cristina said as she hung up the phone and groaned. She stood there and looked over at Charlie, who was standing by the couch looking nervous. Then the awkwardness of the situation that had almost taken place set in and Cristina just stood there not knowing what to say.  
  
"Was it John?" Charlie asked quietly.  
  
Cristina nodded, Charlie sighed and walked over to the door, "Um--I better go--I got a flight to catch tomorrow morning."  
  
Cristina walked over to the door and grabbed his arm, "Sorry--about tonight, I pretty much screwed up the whole night."  
  
"No, you didn't Cristy," Charlie said. "Um--are you going to the next show?"  
  
Cristina shrugged, "I don't know right now."  
  
"I hope you do but if you don't then make sure to call sometime okay?" Charlie said as he looked at her with pleading eyes, silently asking her to stay.  
  
Cristina smiled, "Of course--I'll catch ya later okay?" Charlie nodded and opened the door and headed out. Cristina closed the door behind him and leaned on it---Damn that John Cena.  
  
The sound of the door knocking made Cristina jump, thinking it was Charlie, she immediately opened the door to find John on the other side.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Cristina demanded.  
  
John brushed past Cristina into the room without answering, Cristina rolled her eyes, "Gee John come in," she said sarcastically as she shut the door.  
  
John turned to Cristina, "I'm so sorry about earlier Cristy--I don't know what got into me I--"  
  
Cristina held her hand up, "Just stop okay--Why are you here?"  
  
John walked up to Cristina, "I don't want to fight with you," he said as he ran his hand down her face.  
  
Cristina walked out of his reach and said, "Don't touch me."  
  
John looked at her with hurt eyes, "Why?"  
  
"I think you should leave John," Cristina said as she turned away from him.  
  
John grabbed her arm and spun her around, "Why are you acting like this?" he asked.  
  
"Because I'm not supposed be acting like anything with you!", Cristina said loudly. "You have a girlfriend for god's sake!"  
  
"Cristina don't be like that,' John said as he came closer to her.  
  
"John", Cristina started as she took a deep breath, "We-can't-do-this, how many times do I have to---"  
  
Cristina was cut off when John captured her lips in a passionate kiss, Cristina tried to wrench out of his grasp but soon gave in and started to kiss back, wrapping her arms around John's neck in response. John pulled away and said in short breaths, "You don't want me to leave--do you?"  
  
Cristina answered by pulling John back into a kiss, John wrapped his arm's around her waist and guided her closer to the bed. They stopped right in front of the bed and John started to inch his hands up Cristina's shirt, "I love you," John breathed as he started to lift the shirt over her head.  
  
Cristina lifted her arms and let John remove the clothing, dropping it to the floor, Cristina pulled John close to her as she whispered, "I love you too".  
  
--------------------  
Uh oh........and shit hits the fan lol I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was fun writing lol I'm starting to build the Charlie/Cristina relationship as well as the Cristina/John one....Did they end up sleeping together? Or does Cristina get enough sense to stop it? Well, Review and find out! 


	9. Chapter 9: The Morning After

I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately but I've been giving myself time to rest after a VERY long school year so I'll try to update more often now that school's out. Anyway, you wanna know if Cristina and John slept together? Well, heres your answer--enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
The next morning:  
  
Cristina was awaken by the sound of the alarm going off, she groaned and violently hit the clock. Damn she felt like she had gotten no sleep at all, she yawned and stretched out her arms only to hit something hard, it was then she noticed that she had no clothes on.  
  
Cristina's eyes widened as she slowly turned her head and screamed, the nights events immediately ran through her head like a movie and she quickly jumped off the bed and watched as John jumped up.  
  
At the sound of Cristina's scream John immediately woke up and looked around to find Cristina standing by the bed with a sheet wrapped around her, then John remembered where he was. He quickly put on his boxers and turned to Cristina, who was still frozen by shock.  
  
Cristina watched as John slowly got up and started to walk toward her, then the realization hit her; she had actually slept with her best friends boyfriend. Cristina clasped her hand over her mouth and backed away, "No no no no," she said desperately as she tried to stay away from John.  
  
"No what baby?" John asked as he reached out for her but Cristina backed away.  
  
"You--you you fucking asshole!" Cristina yelled as she threw a brush at John, who ducked just in time to avoid it. "This is all your fault you slimy--two timing bastard!" Cristina yelled as she slapped John across the face.  
  
"My fault? It takes two to tango Cristy!" John yelled as he held his burning cheek.   
  
"I can't believe this!", Cristina yelled as she ran a hand through her messy hair.  
  
"Well, believe it!' John said loudly as he walked up to Cristina, "Just admit it already would ya? You enjoyed last night--you wanted me and you still want me!" Cristina just stood there fuming with anger, John continued, "You told me that you loved me last night so why don't you cut the bullshit and give in already? You can't keep resisting me Cristina!"  
  
While John was yelling at her, Cristina slowly began to break down and before either of them knew it, Cristina burst out crying. John stopped talking and immediately pulled her into a hug, Cristina was too tired to resist to she just cried onto his shoulder. They walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Shhh-Cristy it's okay," John said as he rubbed her back softly. Cristina pulled away and cried, "No John--its--not--it's not okay! I can't believe that this happened I mean I betrayed the one person that's been there for me for as long as I can remember and who never asked for a damn thing in return except for my friendship and trust!"  
  
John sat there and looked down while she continued "And you know the most horrible thing about it all?"  
  
Cristina looked over at John, "I don't regret it," she whispered as she placed her face in her hands. John looked up and grabbed her hand in comfort, "I know that the timing was wrong--and I know how much Laura means to you but I can't keep pretending that I don't have feelings for you. I've done that long enough--Cristina I need you with me," John said.  
  
Cristina looked up at John, "I need you too but--"  
  
"But nothing Cristy! Let's be together then--like we should be!" John interrupted as he stood up.  
  
"I can't John," Cristina said as she stood up, "Laura's friendship means too much to me to do this to her."  
  
John sighed in fustration, "Cristina when are we going to stop playing this game? Everytime you seem to give in you pull away again! What do I have to do for you to see that we should be together?" John said, his voice getting louder with every word.  
  
"What I want," Cristina said as she walked over to John, "is for you to tell Laura the truth! If think for one-second that you can continue being with Laura and sleeping with me on the side then you've got another thing coming John Cena!" Cristina yelled as she stomped to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.  
  
John sighed and rubbed his temples as he walked over to the bed and gathered up his clothes, a few minutes later Cristina came out of the bathroom fully dressed. John walked over to her and pulled her over to him, "If I tell her--would you be with me?" John whispered in Cristina's ear.  
  
Cristina closed her eyes and said softly, "I don't know." John slowly leaned in and kissed her softly, Cristina kissed back for a few moments before pulling back and distancing herself from John. "You better go back to Laura--she's probably up by now," Cristina said as she walked over the bed and started to pack.  
  
John nodded and walked over to the door--he turned back to face Cristina and said, "You coming back on the road with us?" he asked quietly.  
  
Cristina stopped packing and slowly turned towards John, "Maybe", she said as she gave a small smile to John, who smiled back and left the room.  
  
---------------------  
Sorry for the short chapter but I have once again hit a road block with this story so forgive me. Make sure to please review and if there's anything you wanna see then let me know--I can always use your opinions!   
  
By the way I'm trying to get ideas in my head for another story and if you guys have any suggestions (I'm thinking about either a John or Randy fic so let me know which one you want me to use) for a fan fic then drop me an email:) 


	10. Chapter 10: One Month Later

Yes, I'm back with chapter 10!!!!!!! Let me start off by apologizing for shoving this story off to the side for so long, I really hated to do it but I had no choice. Now hopefully I'm back for a while. Anyway, I've kept you guys long enough from this story so let me stop running my mouth and let you read the chapter. Review at the end please!

Chapter 10:  
  
"Stop that tickles!"  
  
"I'm not doing anything!"  
  
"Yes, you are--Ss-stop!"  
  
"You're too touchy you know that?"  
  
"John! Stop before someone hears us!" Cristina giggled as she pushed John away from her as she buttoned back up her top. John smiled and pulled Cristina back to him, "We better leave before everyone knows were gone," Cristina whispered as she ran a hand over John's face.  
  
"I don't want to leave," John whispered back as he leaned down and captured Cristina's lips in another breathtaking kiss. Cristina once again melted into his arms as she felt his hands move back to the buttons of her shirt. She broke the kiss as she slapped John's hands away, "If you don't stop were gonna be in here forever," Cristina said sternly.  
  
"That's fine with me," John smiled as he went to kiss her once again but Cristina turned her head, John sighed and leaned against the wall. Cristina looked over at him after straightening out her clothes.  
  
"Come on John--don't be like that," Cristina said as she stood in front of him. "We gotta get back now."  
  
John looked at Cristina and took her hand into his, "I love you," he said softly as he rubbed her hand with his thumb. Cristina smiled and leaned in to give him a small kiss, "I know," she whispered.  
  
The door of the spare locker room opened just enough for Cristina to look out to see if the coast was clear, once she saw the hall was clear she pushed opened the door completely and stepped out. She looked both ways down the hall and motioned for John to come out, once John stepped out he walked over to Cristina and hugged her from behind, he leaned into her ear and whispered, "See you later."  
  
Cristina nodded and watched as John headed towards catering to meet Laura, once he was out of sight Cristina sighed as she leaned against one of the trunks. One month. One month of sneaking around behind everyone's back, one month of lying to the people she cared most about. One month since her and John first slept together, of course there had been a few times since then.  
  
Cristina closed her eyes as she replayed the events of the past couple of weeks in her mind, ever since that first night with John she swore to herself that's she come clean to Laura and tell her everything. She always told herself she'd do it tomorrow, but tomorrow always turned into the next day and then the day after that and the day after. Before she knew it a month had past and the encounters with John went longer and longer and the time spent with Laura had been shorter. Cristina found it harder and harder to have a simple conversation with her best friend, most of the time she'd just try to avoid her but Cristina knew she couldn't do it forever.  
  
"Hey Cristy!"  
  
Cristina looked down the hall and saw Jackie come towards her, "Hey," Cristina greeted. Instead of hanging out with Laura and John all the time, Cristina had made close friends with Jackie and the two became inseparable.  
  
"Where have you been?" Jackie wondered.  
  
"Umm--phone call," Cristina said quickly as she held up her flip phone.  
  
"For an hour?" Jackie said curiously.  
  
"You know moms--always talking your ear off," Cristina said lightly as Jackie nodded in understanding. "Well, Charlie was looking for you earlier--he's in the gym," Jackie said. Cristina nodded and followed Jackie down the hall, "Um I just came from catering and I saw Laura and John fighting about something," Jackie commented.  
  
"Oh," Cristina said quietly as she looked down at her feet.  
  
"You know he's been gone for an awful long time too," Jackie pointed out. Cristina stayed silent as she bit her bottom lip, her habit for when she was nervous. Jackie sighed and stopped in the middle of the hall, grabbing Cristina so she stopped as well. "Is there something you need to tell me Cristy? anything at all?" Jackie asked softly.  
  
"No--why?" Cristina said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Cut the bull Cristy--I'm not stupid. Look I'm not gonna make any judgments but what you're doing is wrong and the longer you keep this up, the more harder it's going to be to fix things." Jackie advised. Before Cristina had a chance to reply back, she heard loud voices coming toward them. Jackie and Cristina looked down the hall and saw John and Laura standing outside catering.  
  
"Why are you being like this!?" John said loudly.  
  
"Why am I being like this!? John you're the one that's been practically ignoring me for the past month. you're the one that never wants to spend time with me, I mean damn have I done something wrong here? Did I say something to make you act like this?" Laura said. Cristina closed her eyes as she heard her best friend break into tears.  
  
"Baby--it's not you. Please don't cry," John said as he pulled Laura into a hug. "You know I love you, I'm sorry."  
  
"I--I'm just so scared that I'll loose you John, I can't think about being away from you, I love you so much," Laura cried into John's shoulder. Cristina looked over at Jackie, who gave her a stern look, she sighed and continued down the hall to meet with Charlie.

--------------------------------  
  
"Charlie I don't know what to do anymore--I've dug myself into something that I can't get out of," Cristina said as she buried her face in her hands. Charlie sighed and put down the weights he had and turned to face Cristina.  
  
"Well, to be honest Cristy, I don't know what to tell you. I've told you time and time again to stop all this and tell Laura but yet you continued to put it off and now there's no way you can get yourself out of this without hurting someone," Charlie explained.  
  
Cristina nodded slowly and looked up at Charlie, her eyes glistened in unshed tears. "I can't do this Charlie--I can't. Please, jus-just tell me what to do I need you to tell me what to do!"  
  
"Cristina I can't don't you see!" Charlie exclaimed as he stood up. "You want me to set here and tell you how to fix things but there's nothing that I or anyone else can tell you that will! This is something that you have to do on your own, I can't help you!"

Cristina looked up at Charlie, she stared at him for a few moments before standing up and saying, "No--you just don't want to help me." With that, Cristina turned and walked out of the gym, slamming the door on her way out. Charlie sighed and sat back down on the bench with his face in his hands, what the hell is gonna come next? He asked himself.

* * *

Well, what is gonna come next? Is Cristina going to tell Laura the truth? Is John going to tell Laura? Or are they just gonna keep lying to her? Well, there's only one way to find out and that's by reviewing!!! lol Let's hope it doesn't take me another two months to update so until next time:) 


	11. Chapter 11: Love is an illusion

I'm Back with a brand new chapter...betcha didn't think I'd update this fast huh? LoL thanks for the wonderful reviews--I wasn't sure if people were still interested in this so I'm very delighted at the feedback :) So here ya go with chapter 11, enjoy and review at the end!  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Cristina sighed frustrated as she angrily stormed down the hall, she should have never let this happen. Then maybe she wouldn't be in a nervous wreck right now, it seemed like everyone who knew about her and John had abandoned her. First Jackie and now Charlie--some friends, Cristina mumbled to herself.  
  
Just then Cristina looked up and saw John and Laura down the hall, they were laughing and holding hands--a major change from 20 minutes ago. Cristina stood off to the side of the hall as she saw how happy Laura looked, Cristina closed her eyes as she felt the overwhelming guilt come to surface. How could she let this happen? How did she end up messing around with her best friends boyfriend? Cristina knew she had to tell Laura--she had to fix this if she wanted any chance of salvaging their friendship.  
  
Cristina took a deep breath and headed towards John and Laura--it was now or never. As she was walking, Laura turned and noticed her coming, she squealed happily and ran to Cristina. "Cristina oh my gosh look!" Laura yelled as she stopped in front of Cristina and held out her left hand. Cristina's eyes widened as she felt the air leave from her lungs, she took Laura's hand and stared at the nice sized diamond on the forth finger.  
  
"Isn't it just the most beautiful ring you've ever seen?" Laura said happily.  
  
Cristina swallowed hard and forced a smile, "That's wonderful Laura--I'm so happy for you!" She pulled Laura into a huge hug as she stared at John, who looked down in shame. Laura pulled back and said, "Thanks--you're going to be my maid of honor right?"  
  
"Me? Why me? What about your sister?" Cristina asked.  
  
"Because--if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be as happy as I am now" Laura smiled as she took Cristina's hand, "You're the greatest friend a girl could ask for."  
  
Cristina felt her chest tighten at Laura's words, if only she knew what a horrible person I am, she thought. Cristina looked down at her feet as Laura jumped up when she saw Torrie Wilson down the hall. She gave one last quick hug to Cristina before running over to Torrie and telling her the news.  
  
As Laura was busying down the hall, John slowly walked over to Cristina. She noticed his presence and looked up at him, she gave a small smile and whispered, "Congratulations--you two belong together." John frowned and said softly, "Don't be like that Cristy."  
  
"You really think that proposing to her will make everything go away and seem right again? You're wrong John--if anything you've just made things a whole lot worst for her when she finds out," Cristina said.  
  
"Who says she has to Cristina?" John said irritably.  
  
"You know you may be able to live with this hanging over your head for the rest of your life but I sure as hell can't John--She's going to have to find out sooner or later," Cristina said angrily in hushed tones.  
  
"Cristina I love her--I can't tell her whats happened she'll be hurt," John said.  
  
"So you expect me to look her in the eye and lie to her about how great her future husband is? You know John--you've reached an all time low. I don't even know you anymore," Cristina said as she turned to leave. John quickly reached out and grabbed her arm, "Please don't do this--don't walk away," he pleaded.  
  
"Leave me alone John," Cristina said sternly as she snatched her arm out of his grasp and walked away.

* * *

Later that day:  
  
"Oh my gosh I still can't believe he proposed, I mean I figured that he wanted to wait a few more years but I'm really happy he did--I knew from the moment I met him he was the one for me!" Laura said happily as she plopped down on the sofa beside Cristina, who was busy reading a book.  
  
"Cristina--stop reading that thing and talk to me!" Laura said as she snatched the book away from Cristina's hands and tossed it on the chair nearby. "I've never been so happy in my life Cristy," Laura finished.  
  
Cristina smiled weakly as she stared down at her hands so she didn't have to look Laura in the eye. "You okay Cristy? You've been awfully quiet today," Laura asked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine--don't worry about me," Cristina said as she forced a big smile.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? I mean I know I haven't been much of a friend lately but if you need som--"  
  
"You've been a wonderful friend to me Laura," Cristina quietly interrupted. She sighed and rubbed her temples, she had to tell her now while she still had the nerve. Cristina turned to Laura and said, "I need to tell you something important."  
  
Laura saw the serious look on her friends face and said, "About what?"  
  
Cristina took a deep breath as she said, " It's about John and--"  
  
"Hey baby," John interrupted as he walked into the lounge. Cristina sighed frustrated and leaned back into the sofa, why did he always have to come in at the most inconvenient times? _'Is this some kind of sign?'_ Cristina asked herself.  
  
"Hey sweetie," Laura said as she got off the couch and jumped into John's arms and placed a kiss on his lips. Cristina rolled her eyes as she stood up and headed for the door, Laura pulled away from John and grabbed Cristina's arm. "What were going to say Cristy?" Laura asked.  
  
Cristina glared over at John as she said, "Nevermind--I'll tell you later." She turned sharply and left the room.  
  
As soon as she left, Cristina let out a small scream to let out her anger, why does everything have to be so hard? Why can't it be simple and easy? Then again, Cristina had no one to blame but herself. Afterall, she's the one that has let this whole situation go as far as it has and she has yet to do anything about it. Cristina never realized how much of a soap opera her life really is--all she knew was that if she didn't do something soon, all hell was gonna break loose.  
  
"Cristy!" A voice yelled from behind her. Cristina turned and saw John headed towards her, 'G_od what the hell do I have to do for him to leave me alone?'_ she asked herself. She shook her head and kept on walking, maybe if she ignored him he would get the hint she didn't want to talk to him.  
  
Unfortunately for her, John sped up his pace and easily caught up with Cristina. He grabbed her arm and swirled her around to face him, he stared at her angrily before speaking. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Cristina looked at him disbelievingly, "What do you think is wrong John?! First you fucking tell me you're in love with me, then you seduce me and put me in the most horrible situation a person could be in, and to top it all off you make everything worse by proposing I mean do you even know how much shit you have put us both in?"  
  
John sighed and pulled Cristina over to an isolated part of the hall, "Don't you dare stand there and put all the blame on me! No one forced you to keep coming back to me you decided on your own!" he said angrily in hushed tones so no one could hear him.  
  
"Because you wouldn't leave me alone John! You think I like stabbing my best friend in the back?" Cristina said frustrated.  
  
"Are you saying I like lying to my girlfriend? I don't like it Cristina--I hate having to lie to her everytime I see her, I hate pretending that I'm the perfect boyfriend, and I hate having all these feelings! Don't think you're the only person who's life has been turned upside down by all this!" John pointed out.  
  
"If you hate lying to her then why do you keep doing it?" Cristina asked angrily.  
  
"Why do you?" John countered.  
  
"I've tried telling her but everytime I get the nerve to I get interrupted by you!" Cristina exclaimed.  
  
"If you really wanted to tell her you would've already done it Cristina!"  
  
"It's not that easy John!" Cristina said a little loudly. She sighed and ran a hand through her curly locks, "Look I don't know what the hell you're trying to do but I'm telling her today--I can't do this anymore."  
  
"What about us? You're just gonna turn your back on everything we have?" John asked.  
  
"There is no us! We don't have anything John--all we have is something between the sheets, that's all!" Cristina said.  
  
"So I guess you were lying when you told me you loved me then huh?" John asked angrily as he started to raise his voice.

Cristina glared at him as she tried to pull him into a more private area before someone heard them, John refused to move though as he suddenly pulled Cristina into a passionate kiss, which she immediately responded to him.  
  
"Tell me you don't like it when I kiss you--tell me you don't get shivers down your spine when I touch you--tell me you don't love me like I love you," John whispered harshly after the kiss was broken.  
  
Cristina looked at him for a few moments trying to recompose herself after such an intense kiss, she backed away from John and said bitterly, "Love is nothing but an illusion." She turned and quickly walked off leaving John standing in the hallway alone......  
  
Or so he thought.

* * *

What does that mean? Was there someone else in the hallway? Did they hear everything? Did they see the kiss? Who knows? I do.....well....not really but I'll figure it out soon. So until then please review and I'll try to get the answers you want! 


	12. Chapter 12: Secerets revealed

Back with chapter 12--so who was the person that saw Cristina and John together? Well, heres your answer! Read and find out ...but first:  
  
**Important notice:** I really really hate to do this but I have no choice, I start school Tuesday and it's going to be a very busy year for me and I won't have much time to be writing so as a result I will be putting my whole account on hiatus until further notice starting Tuesday (I will be putting up another chapter of Inevitable Love by this weekend first) . That's why I have been updating more often lately, I'm trying to get all my stories to a point where I feel like I can cut them off. I am terribly sorry and I hope all of you (especially the ones in highschool) can understand why I'm doing this. I really do appreciate everyone who's been reviewing/reading my stories and I promise that I will try hard to update. Thanks guys--you are the best!!!!!  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
The blond bombshell wore a big smile on her face as she left the lounge and headed down the hall to look for someone when she heard voices a little way down the hall:  
  
_"If you really wanted to tell her you would've already done it Cristina!"  
  
"It's not that easy John!.............. Look I don't know what the hell you're trying to do but I'm telling her today--I can't do this anymore."_  
  
The woman stopped dead in her tracks as she recognized the two voices as John and Cristina's, she moved behind the pile of boxes so that she was right around the corner from the other two people in the hallway, but also made sure the boxes fully hid her from site. She searched for a crack in the stacked boxes to make sure it was really them, it was.  
  
_"What about us? You're just gonna turn your back on everything we have?"_  
  
Her eyes widened in shock as she heard the conversation, it couldn't be....right? She listened on;  
  
_"There is no us! We don't have anything John--all we have is something between the sheets, that's all!"  
  
"So I guess you were lying when you told me you loved me then huh?"_  
  
The blonde's jaw dropped to the floor, Cristina and John were sleeping together! How could they? Never in a million years would she ever had expected this from either one of them, she placed her hand over her chest and carefully snuck around the pile of boxes. When she did, however, she received an even bigger shock when John pulled Cristina into a very passionate kiss. The woman's face scrunched into one of pure anger as she tried her hardest not to march right over there and slap the taste out of both their mouths.  
  
Why could they so such a horrible thing? She never took them as people that would go behind their friend's back just for a quick fuck--when she heard footsteps the blonde quickly moved right back behind the boxes. She saw as Cristina went stomping off while John watched her leave, she held her breath as she saw John hit the wall in anger as he yelled out some obscene sentences before walking off in the opposite direction Cristina went in.  
  
Torrie took a few minutes to recover from everything that had just happened before she moved from behind the boxes, what should she do? Should she confront them or tell Laura? Torrie shook her head at the second option, Laura was by far the sweetest person she'd ever known and she just knew that if she found out from someone else that her best friend and now fiance were secretly together she'd be just heartbroken. And Torrie didn't even want to think about the girl she had made close friends with in such a short amount of time, hurt so much. But then again Laura had to find out, Torrie sighed and ran a hand through her shiny hair, Why did she have to find this out? Why couldn't someone else be in her place?  
  
It was then Torrie knew what she had to do, she had to get Cristina and John to tell Laura. She figured that it would be better if they told Laura instead of herself, now all that needed to be done was paying a certain curly brunette a little visit.

* * *

Meanwhile:  
  
Cristina furiously wiped the tears from her eyes as she sat down on one of the trunks in an empty part of the arena, she didn't want to be around anyone at the moment. She leaned against the cold wall and closed her eyes, she felt like the world was beating down on her chest and she had no way of getting it off. Why her? Why did she have to be the one to sleep with someone else's boyfriend? Why couldn't it be some other person? She didn't think she could handle any more of this, all Cristina wanted to do was to just run away from everything that's happened and make it all go away.  
  
Cristina sniffed and realized that her cheeks were wet from silent tears, she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. She's cried more times in the past month than in her entire life.  
  
"Cristina?"  
  
At the sound of her name Cristina looked in front of her and came in contact with a pair of soft brown eyes, without thinking Cristina flung her arms around his neck and cried onto his shoulder.  
  
Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist as he stood in front of her, between her legs. "Shhh--it's gonna be okay Cristy," he whispered softly into her ear.  
  
Cristina shook her head as she said, "N-no iit's not--okay! I should've listened to you, I should've told Laura the truth!" Charlie pulled away from Cristina and wiped her tears away, "Cristina you gotta calm down sweetie! Look were gonna figure something out okay? You're not in this alone."  
  
"I thought you hated me because of what I've done," Cristina said teary eyed as she looked at Charlie.  
  
"No, Cristina I don't hate you--nothing you can do could change how I feel about you," Charlie said softly as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind Cristina's ear. Cristina smiled slightly as she took his hand, "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"For what?" Charlie asked confused.  
  
"For being my friend--I don't deserve someone like you Charlie, you're so good to me," Cristina answered as she looked down.  
  
"Hey don't say that, if anything I don't deserve you," Charlie said as he used his other hand to lift up her chin to meet his gaze. "I heard about the engagement--you okay?" He asked.  
  
Cristina nodded, "I don't know why he did that--it's just gonna make things worst. The part I have yet to get is that he expects to marry her but still be with me--Gosh he is such a jerk."  
  
"Hey Cristina!"  
  
Charlie and Cristina turned and saw Torrie standing about 5 feet from them with her arms crossed, Charlie stepped away from Cristina allowing her to hop off the trunk as they saw Torrie approached them. "Hey Torrie," Cristina said.  
  
Torrie smiled as she said, "I'm sorry to interrupt but can I talk you?" Charlie looked at Cristina before saying, "I gotta go get something to eat anyway--I'll see you later okay Cristy?" Cristina nodded and said, "Bye Charlie."  
  
Torrie watched as Charlie headed down the hall, once he was out of sight she turned her attention back to Cristina. She sighed and said, "We need to talk about something."  
  
Cristina crossed her arms over her chest as she asked curiously, "About what?"  
  
"I know about you and John," Torrie said, cutting straight to the point. Torrie wasn't about to jump around the issue, especially when it involved her friends.  
  
Cristina's eyes widened as she felt her heart pounding in her chest and her throat tighten, Torrie knew!? How? Her and John were always so careful....Cristina gasped, she must have seen them together in the hall! What should she do now? Cristina took a couple of breaths to calm herself as she stuttered, "L-look Torrie I-"  
  
"No," Torrie cut off sternly. "How long has this been going on?" Cristina closed her eyes and whispered very softly, "almost 2 months."  
  
Torrie's eyes widened in shock, she immediately grabbed Cristina by the arm and led her down the hall into the women's locker room. She locked the door behind them and turned to Cristina, disappointment and disgust filled her eyes as she said, "How could you do this Cristina? How could you do this to Laura?"  
  
Cristina stood there in silence as she looked down at her feet, Torrie took this as a sign to continue, "You know never in a million years would I have ever thought you'd do something like this Cristy--what are you thinking? You have some pleasure in screwing around with your best friends fiance?  
  
Cristina glanced up as Torrie as she asked softly, "You're not going to tell her...are you?"  
  
Torrie crossed her arms and looked at Cristina for a few moments before responding, "No--that's your job but lets get one thing straight, I'll be damned if I have stand off to the side and watch her getting hurt more, I don't want to tell her because I feel like it would be better coming from you. But, if you don't tell her real soon Cristina....I will tell Laura myself ".  
  
"Torrie look," Cristina said as she rubbed her temples, "I didn't ask for this okay!? I didn't want to be the person that screws with other people's boyfriends--it just happened! I kept telling myself that I would stop and tell Laura but I just kept putting it off, I don't know why maybe it was because I was scared of her reaction, or maybe because I thought John really loved me, or because I thought I loved him--but I don't know! I didn't want this Torrie, if I could turn back time and change this then I would, but I can't."  
  
"Well, you have a change to make things right Cristina--don't continue this with John. He loves Laura and Laura loves him, don't screw things up," Torrie gave her another look before opening the door and leaving.  
  
Cristina closed her eyes and felt the tears run down her face, she knew that she would get blamed in the end. She knew that there was only one thing to do.

* * *

Well well....It was Torrie that found out, I didn't think so many people would say it was Laura but if I did make it out to be Laura then the other thing I had planned wouldn't be as dramatic ya know? You know what to do now....yep review and fortunately for you guys I have already started to write chapter 13 so there shouldn't be much wait :) 


	13. Chapter 13: Time to face reality

Disclaimer: I only own Cristina and Laura. 

Chapter 13:

Cristina felt her heart pound in her ears, the squeezing of her chest and the fluttering of her stomach. She had to do it tonight. She had to tell Laura the truth, Cristina knew it was inevitable. She knew she couldn't keep this up forever without someone finding out, Cristina sighed heavily as she felt the tears well up in her eyes, she knew tonight would change everything.

The knock on the door interrupted Cristina's thoughts as she took a calming breath and walked over to the door, she looked to see who it was and breathed a sigh of relief as she opened the door. "Hey," she said quietly as she looked down at the floor.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Charlie gently asked as closed the door behind him.

"I-I'm okay, I guess," Cristina said softly as she looked up to meet Charlie's gaze. She let the tears fall as she wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist and pulled him close.

"Shhh, it's okay," Charlie whispered as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and placed his chin on the top of her head.

"H-how c-could I let this happen?" Cristina mumbled into Charlie's shoulder. "How could I betray my best friend like that Charlie? "How did I turn in to such a-slut!"

Charlie pulled away from Cristina and said firmly, " You are not a slut Cristina! You just made a mistake, that's all. Nobody's perfect, we all made stupid decisions at one point or another."

"Charlie you're so good to me," Cristina said as she wiped at her tears. "You don't deserve a crappy friend like me, you've been nothing but sweet since we've met and I've treated you so bad-"

"Hey--don't ever put yourself down like that," Charlie said as he pulled her into him once more. "You're a good person, Cristina. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know and you have the prettiest smile of any girl I've seen, I just want to see you smile again. Even if it's not for me," Charlie said softly.

Cristina pulled away and looked up at Charlie, she lifted her hand and ran in down the side of his face softly, her finger running over his bottom lip. Charlie breathed in as he noticed Cristina slowly closing in the gap between them and before he knew it he was also moving closer. Cristina's breathing became uneven as she felt Charlie's lips ever slightly touch hers before their lips met in a fiery of passion. Charlie moved his hands and cupped her face as he pulled her into him more, making the kiss deeper. He felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest as Cristina ran her hands down his shoulders, her touch sending sparks throughout his body.

A million thoughts ran through Cristina's mind, she knew this was wrong. She couldn't do this to Charlie, she couldn't bear the thought of ever hurting him like she's done to the other people she's cared so much about. As much as she didn't want to, she had to pull away. She had to protect Charlie from herself.

"Charlie," Cristina whispered said as she broke the kiss. "We can't do this," she said regretfully. She looked up at Charlie and the look in his eyes was enough to kill her, she closed her eyes as she stepped away from him.

"Cristina, I think I l-"

"No," Cristina interrupted softly as she opened her eyes and looked at Charlie, "no you're not Charlie-you think you do, but you really don't."

"Cristina I know how I feel and what I feel for you is real," Charlie said hurtfully.

"I'm not good for you Charlie," Cristina said sadly as she grabbed his hands. "You deserve a girl that loves you with every fiber of them, a girl that will be there for you and support you through everything, that would never hurt you, and that just knows who she is and isn't afraid to give you her whole heart." Cristina took a deep breath and continued with, "I'm not that girl Charlie, maybe one day I can be, but not right now. I'm sorry."

Charlie stood there for a minute or two, before slowly nodding. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said. Charlie sighed and slowly headed to the door, he turned to Cristina and said, "Were still friends, right?"

Cristina smiled and walked over to Charlie, "Of course-were always going to be friends." Charlie smiled and leaned down to kiss Cristina on the cheek, "Just remember that everything will be okay, no matter what happens, things will work out for the best," he whispered in her ear before opening the door and slipping out.

Cristina smiled slightly as she leaned against the closed door, maybe Charlie was right, she thought. Whatever happens, happens. With that in mind, Cristina took a deep breath, it was time. Cristina opened the door and as she did John was standing there, his eyes puffy and red.

"What are you doing here?!" Cristina said angrily, she went to shut the door in his face but John held his hand out and pushed it open. Cristina closed her eyes and rubbed her temples as she heard John walk into the door. "I have nothing to say to you John!" Cristina said as she started to head towards the door.

"Well, that's too bad because I have something to say to you!" John said in a growling voice. Cristina froze in her spot as she slowly turned around to face him, she had never seen John act this way, so angry, so...hurt.

"What do you want from me?" Cristina whispered as she closed her eyes so John couldn't read her. She felt John move in closer to her and soon she felt him grab her hand, "I don't know how to say this," John started softly. "But I'm going to try." He sighed and pulled Cristina into his arms, Cristina felt a shiver go down her spine as she felt his other hand travel down the side of her face.

"Ever since the moment I met you, there always something about you that I couldn't put into words. As much as this sounds cliche, everytime you walked into a room it was like this light was around you and you could always brighten up people when life got them down. At first, I respected that about you, but then as time went by, I grew to love that about you. I grew to love you." Cristina felt the tears well up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall, John sighed and stepped away from Cristina, turning his back towards her.

"By the time I admitted to myself that I had feelings for you, you were with that guyJake and I knew I didn't have a chance. I mean you were the kind of girl that only came into my dreams andwouldn't look twice at someone like me, and as much as it hurt me, I learned to deal with that. And when you introduced me to Laura, it almost killed me on how much you two were alike. So when I found out that she liked me, I figured that maybe, just maybe, this was an opportunity for me to finally get over you and move on with my life. And I did, I grew to love Laura and I was happy with what we had, but there always a part of my heart that belonged to you and I knew that no matter how long I was with Laura, I could never love her as much as I love you," John finished as he finally turned around to face Cristina once more.

"These past few months of being with you has been like a dream come true to me, " John stated. "And I know that I've fucked my relationships with both you and Laura and I have no one to blame but myself, and as much as it hurts me and as much as I love you Cristina, We both have to face fact that the dream is over and it's time to come back to reality."

Cristina opened her eyes and met John's eyes, she saw how much hurt he was going through at that moment and how much he has to hide his feelings. Cristina forced a small smile and walked over to John and grabbed his hand, "Thank-you," she whispered through her tears.

"For what?" John asked confused.

"For being the John that I met and have grown to love for the past few years," Cristina said as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. John smiled slightly before turning serious, "Are we going to tell her together?" John whispered.

"It's the best thing to do," Cristina said as she went to turn around but John held onto her arm, "can I have one last kiss?" he asked sadly. Cristina breathed in sharply as she felt John pulled her close to him. He ran his hand down her soft face, for the last time, he slowly leaned into her and soon Cristina felt his lips touch hers. The familiar spark was felt by both of them as she pulled John closer to her, a part of her not wanting this moment to end but the other part of her reminding her that this was nothing more than a good-bye kiss and that nothing was going to be the same after this.

"Oh my God!"

Cristina heard a familiar voice whisper, it at that moment her eyes widened in pure fear and shock, John didn't close the door when he came in. She quickly broke the kiss and turned to the door.

"No," Laura whispered as she clasped a hand over her mouth and the tears immediately started falling. It was then she did the only thing she could think of, she ran.

* * *

There, she caught 'em red-handed...Happy now?! lol I'm j/p but the next few chapters won't be pretty at all. What will happen, exactly? Well, review and I just might tell ya! 


	14. Chapter 14: Trail of Tears

Okay, it's finally the weekend and my manager has given me 2 weeks off work jumps for joy so fortunately, I'm still going to be able to update until my exams. I promise to get Bed of Roses updated within the next 2 weeks because people have been asking me about it. 

Chapter 14:

"Laura, wait!" John yelled as he rushed out the door after her. He looked down the hall and saw her turning the corner towards the elevator, he sprinted towards her and grabbed her arm. He turned her around and his heart almost broke.

Laura stood there with tears down her eyes, her mascara made a black trail down her cheeks and her eyes were puffy andred. John was speechless for a few moments, it wasn't until then he truly realized what he'd done. Something that he swore he'd never do to someone he loved, he broke her heart.

"Laura--I"

"You know what", Laura said sternly. "Save it." With that, she snatched her arm firmly away from John as she pushed the botton for the elevator. John once again grabbed her arm and led her a little way down the hall. "Please, baby you gotta listen to me, I love you it's just that--" John started but was interrupted by Laura laughing.

"You LOVE me?" Laura said loudly as she threw her hand up in the air. "Tell me something John, did you love me when you started seeing another woman behind my back? Did you love me when you started fucking my BEST FRIEND behind my back? If that's your definiation of love, John, then I'd rather not be apart of that!"

"I do love you damnit!" John yelled. "I was breaking it off with Cristina tonight, that was just a--"

"A kiss good-bye John?" Laura finished. "I can't even tell you how many times I've heard that one!"

"Laura please--"

"Just leave me alone John!" Laura said as she turned around once again and stepped into the elevator just as it was closing. John cursed and hurridely went over to the stairs.

Inside the elevator, Laura leaned against the wall. All those times he left their room at night, the times he would dispear and return an hour later, the reason why he was acting so cold and unloving towards her. It was because he was seeing someone else. "And not just someone, my best friend!" Laura said to herself outloud. The stream of tears started once again as Laura angrily hit the elevator wall and clasped her hand over her mouth as she slowly slid down to the floor in a heap of emotion and tears.

"Why?" Laura said to herself. Why Cristina, why my best friend? Never in a million years would she ever think her best friend would betray her. All those times she helped Cristina get through, and this was how she was repaid?

The ding of the elavator sounded and the doors opened and there was John standing there, his eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"Baby, please--" he started.

"No no no no no!" Laura said as she covered her ears. She didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear his excuses, all she wanted was to get out of this place, to go home and lock herself in her room. Away from everything.

John's heart tighten as he watched the woman he loved scrunched up in the corner of an elevator crying uncontrollably. He stood in the doorway and held the door open, he then walked over to her and crouched down in front of her. He took her hands and said, "Laura--"

"Leave me alone!" She said through her tears as she stood up and rushed out of the elevator and into the quiet lobby.

"Laura, Laura baby", John said as he rushed to catch up with her. All of a sudden, Laura spinned around, her face full of pure anger and hurt.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Laura screamed as she ran out of the hotel and into the parking lot.

Cristina had finally made her way to the lobby when she heard Laura screaming at John, she watched helplessly as Laura ran out of the hotel, John not far behind. She wiped the streaming tears from her face as she headed outside.

"Laura, wait. Please don't go, you're upset and you might hurt yourself if you leave", Cristina heard John say. From the tone of his voice, Cristina could tell that he was crying. Cristina rushed past John and right to where Laura was standing trying to find her keys to the rental.

"Laura, please listen", Cristina said as she grabbed her best friends arm.

Laura straighted up as she heard Cristina's voice, she slowly turned to face the woman she once called her best friend. The two women stood there starring at each other for a few moments.

All of a sudden a loud slap sounded through the quiet parking lot, Cristina's head was snapped to the side as Laura's hand connected to the side of her face. Tears ran down Cristina's cheek as she stood frozen.

Laurs stood there with a stone look on her face, she looked over at John who was standing there in shock. "I don't ever want to see either of you again. ever." Laura said sternly as she walked back into the hotel.

John went to go after her but heard Cristina crying behind him, he turned to see Cristina collapsed on the ground, her face buried in her hands. John walked over to her and kneeled down next to her and pulled her into his arms. He never wanted this to happen, he managed to hurt the two women he loved most and he had no one but himself to blame.

* * *

Okay, I'm not happy with this chapter at all, but I knew that if I didn't go ahead and post it, I never would lol. Please review and I'll try my best to get working on the next chapter as soon as possible:) 


	15. Chapter 15: Time to Say GoodBye

**What?-! This hasn't been updated in almost three months! Holy crackers...I need to get the ball rollin' huh? LoL...thanks for all the reviews and for sticking with me, you guys are awesome! Now, without further a-do, Chapter 15...**

Chapter 15:  
The next day:

Laura blew softly on her coffee as she sat down on the small chair beside her bed. She took a sip of the hot liquid and closed her eyes to savor the strong taste, she had lost count of how many cups she's had this morning but at this point, Laura didn't care. Staying up practically all night had taken a toll on her and her body was craving sleep, but she had packing to do.

She placed the cup down on the nightstand and stood up to finish gathering up her things, Laura looked up and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror across the room. She looked horrible, dark circles under her eyes, make-up still smeared from last nights crying, not to mention her hair was everywhere. For someone that freaked if one hair was out of place, at the moment Laura could care less about her appearance. She sighed and continued packing as she tried concentrating on the task at hand, all of a sudden her hand hit something solid and she moved an article of clothing aside and took a deep breath. It was a picture of her and Cristina the day they started to travel with John, Laura felt the anger boil inside her as she held up the picture and with all the strength left in her she hurled it against the wall.

The sound of breaking glass immediately brought tears to Laura's eyes as she let out a scream and sat down on the bed, burying her face in her hands. Everything seemed perfect; she had a great job, house, and an amazing boyfriend that had proposed to her and she had her best friend with her. Laura looked up and starred at the platinum silver ring on her left hand, the diamond was shining brightly and reflected rainbow colors on her shirt.

Laura wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly removed the sparking object from her finger, she held it for a few moments and admired the beautiful sparkles and colors

Flashback:

_"Why are you being like this?" John said loudly._

_"Why am I being like this? John you're the one that's been practically ignoring me for the past month. You're the one that never wants to spend time with me, I mean damn have I done something wrong here? Did I say something to make you act like this?" Laura said._

_"Baby it's not you. Please don't cry," John said as he pulled Laura into a hug. "You know I love you, I'm sorry."_

_"I..I'm just so scared that I'll loose you John, I can't think about being away from you, I love you so much," Laura cried into John's shoulder._

_"You'll never loose me Laura ..I love you so much", John said a few moments later, he gently pulled away from her and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting..I guess I've just been nervous"._

_"What do you mean?" Laura asked as she looked up at John and gasped. For the first time in her life, she was speechless. There in front of her, was a ring, and not only that, but the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Laura slowly lifted her hand and touched the box it was in, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming._

_"I wanted to do this at a more..appropriate time but Icouldn't wait to see the look on your face", John smiled as he watched Laura gap over the ring. He took the ring out of the box and said jokingly, "I better do this right then, huh?" He kneeled down in front of Laura and took her hand, "Laura Marie Jones...Will you marry me?"_

_Laura felt tears welling up in her eyes; she had wanted this moment to come for the longest time. This is what she wanted, to marry the man she loved. The final puzzle in her world of content and happiness. Laura smiled huge and nodded her head, still unable to speak. John smiled and placed the ring on her finger and stood up. Laura admired the ring for a few moments before looking up at her future husband and jumping into his arms in excitement._

End of Flashback:

Laura sighed at the memory as she took the ring and placed it gently in her purse, she couldn't bear to look at it any more. The sound of the door opening made Laura jump out of her thoughts. She quickly stood up and watched as John slowly entered the room.

"Umm, hey". John greeted softly. Laura just stood there with a cold look on her face, she looked at John and noticed that he too had dark circles under his eyes and they were red and puffy. Laura bit her bottom lip and turned back to her suitcase, "You were with Cristina I'm assuming?" she commented bitterly as she stuffed the rest of her things into the bag.

"Laura..I" John started.

"You know what?" Laura interrupted as she zipped her suitcase closed and reached for her purse, "I don't even want to hear it". She reached into her purse and took out the ring, she walked over to John and took his hand. "This belongs to you", Laura said as she placed the ring into his hand.

John looked down at his hand before looking up at Laura, "I'm so sorry baby", he whispered softly. Laura closed her eyes and whispered back, "I am too". John reached out and ran his hand down her cheek, Laura felt the tears running down as John wiped them away. Why did he have to hurt her so bad? All she wanted at that moment was to jump into his arms and forget anything ever happened, but she knew that couldn't happen. The trust was gone, and her friendship with Cristina was destroyed.

Laura sighed and moved away from John, she turned around and walked over to the bed, lifting her bags over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" John asked softly. Laura looked over at John and said, "As far away from you, and that slut I used to call a friend, as possible".

"Laura please, don't leave", John pleaded as he walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "We need to work things out".

"There's nothing to work out, John," Laura said as she put on her sunglasses. "I told you last night that I want nothing to do with either of you, and I plan on sticking to my word".

"Don't blame this on Cristina, Laura. I'm the one that kissed her first and I'm the one that insisted on us to keep seeing each other. If you want to be mad at anyone then let it be me, not Cristina", John said.

"It takes two to tango John!" Laura said loudly. "She's supposed to be my best friend! Best friends don't sleep with their best friend's boyfriend!" Laura brushed past John and went to open the door, but just as she opened it, a hand reached from behind her and shut it.

"Please stay with me", John whispered as he wrapped his arms around Laura's waist. Laura fought back tears as she removed John's arms and turned to face him, "Good-bye John", she said softly.

John took a deep breath as he reached up and pushed Laura's sunglasses on top of her head. His heart almost broke again when he saw the tears in those beautiful blue eyes...tears that were cause by him. John let his hand slide down the side of her face gently, wiping the tears away. He stepped closer to her and leaned down and captured Laura's lips in a soft kiss.

Laura felt her breath catch in her throat by the feeling of John's lips, he always knew how to take her breath away. She felt like she was flying and floating in the air at the same time. She felt...happy. For that brief second it was as if nothing had ever happened; it was just like it was supposed to be.

But before either of them knew it, the moment was gone and Laura found the strength in her to push him away. "No", was all she said.

"I love you Laura", John said as he stepped closer to her.

"Don't say that to me", Laura said as she re-adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "Those words are empty coming from you". Laura reached up and pulled the sunglasses back over her eyes and turned towards the door and opened it.

John could do nothing but stand there as he watched her slip out the door, and out of his life.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, I've just been stuck as to what to do with this story. I hope you guys like this chapter, I wanted to write something that involved Laura more and I wanted to do a scene with just John and Laura; just a little change that I hope you guys liked. Don't forget to Review! 


End file.
